Douglas mcnoggin sings on the muppet show and gets ungrounded
Cast Douglas mcnoggin-leah Kermit the frog-young guy Scooter-zach Billy-young guy Susie-salli Maurice-dallas Tommy-dave Ivy-princess Fran-callie Richard-david John-young guy Alison-susan Rowlf the dog-alan Sam the eagle-dallas Gonzo-kidaroo Robin the frog-ivy Transcript Douglas mcnoggin: hi anything muppet kids Maurice, Billy, Susie and tommy: hi mcnoggin, fifteen seconds to curtain Douglas mcnoggin: thank you, and do I have to sing the full version of I'm erup? Robin the frog: hi guys, look, Douglas mcnoggin is fake! Douglas mcnoggin: hey! Don't call me fake! Scooter: alright, that's enough! Maurice, tommy, Billy and susie: ugh! Scooter: are you feminine version of yourself Douglas mcnoggin: yes, check me out, my voice is the same like i am, my hair colour was light yellow Scooter: wow wee! Kermit: it's the muppet show, with our very special guest, Douglas mcnoggin from Lloyd in Space! Yaaay! Chorus girls: it's time to play the music It's time to light the lights It's time to meet the muppets on the muppet show tonight Chorus boys: it's time to put on makeup It's time to dress up right It's time to raise the curtain on the muppet show tonight Kermit: to introduce our guest star that's what I'm here to do So It really makes me happy To introduce you, Douglas mcnoggin Douglas mcnoggin: Superdelle! Kermit: but first, let's get things started Audience: why don't you get things started Kermit: it's time to get things started Muppets: on the most sensational, inspirational, celebrational, muppetational This is what we call the muppet show Kermit: thank you very much, folks, i am the frog and you are the audience, and welcome to the muppet show, hey, we're gonna have a wonderful show for you tonight, and now, the muppet show is proud to present our very special guest Anything muppet kids: Douglas mcnoggin, with i'm erup by pamela hayden Kermit: that's right, I'm erup by pamela hayden! Kermit and anything muppet kids: yaaay! (The curtain raises up) Douglas mcnoggin: thank you everyone! This song I sang for ivy smith, is because she escaped gator's refuge in Tallahassee Florida (I'm erup starts playing) Douglas mcnoggin: (singing) I'm a erup of the tower In the gameloft play pack And I stand up in the planet earth And all the girls are thinking Knowing why the people swimming So I will say it one more time I'm a erup of the tower In the gameloft play pack And I stand up in the planet earth And all the girls are thinking Knowing why the people swimming i, the one and only erup gi-i-i-irl I'm a erup Backup cows: (singing) he's a erup Douglas mcnoggin: (singing) and I like to move Like a snake Backup cows: (singing) like a snake Douglas mcnoggin: (singing) to the Tallahassee beat And I feel Like a millionaire girl And here's why I'm a erup girl An erup girl when I was a young female I was sitting at the bar While the people enjoying their drinks And all the boys were outside As I feel the gator's refuge Say it one more time When I was a young female I was sitting at the bar While the people enjoying their drinks And all the boys were outside As I feel the gator's refuge Because they call me an erup gi-i-i-irl I'm an erup Backup cows: (singing) he's a erup Douglas mcnoggin: (singing) and I like to move Like a snake Backup cows: (singing) like a snake Douglas mcnoggin: (singing) to the Tallahassee beat And I really feel Like a billionaire girl Here's why I'm a erup girl Joey and Davey monkey: so right (Audience cheers and claps) (Cut to muppet newsroom) Newsman: here is a newsflsh, a fish swims upon the sea, and the muppet shark eats him, and the fish saw a puff fish (The Swedish chef makes fish while humming his theme song) Swedish chef: fish-a! Kermit: and now, without further ado, or any injury, please welcome, gonzo! Gonzo: and now, I, gonzo, will preform a cannon act! (Gonzo does a cannon act) Gonzo: whoa! (Cut to the dressing room) Douglas mcnoggin: you okay? Gonzo: yes Douglas mcnoggin: well, I don't get any injury, I will preform a finale which was the number one song that spent 11 weeks Kermit the frog: what is it? Douglas mcnoggin: It's called "despacito", during the vodafone big top 40, it spent eleven weeks, will it go back to the top and make it twelve? D, E, S, P, A, C, I, T, O? Gonzo: I don't know Alison: how would that song, could smash the whole record? (At the stage) Kermit: and now, here he is, performing the number one song that spent eleven weeks despacito by Luis fonsi and daddy Yankee featuring Justin bieber, ladies and gentlemen, Douglas mcnoggin! Yaaay! (Despacito starts) Kermit: well, that is the end of the show, but you hate long goodbyes, but you like them, goood byyye, and before we go, let's bring back our very special guest star Alison: awww, thank you so much everyone! Kermit: no no no, I mean Douglas mcnoggin! Let's give warm thank you to our guest star, ladies and gentlemen, Douglas mcnoggin from Lloyd in Space! Yaaaaaay! Douglas mcnoggin: thank you! I really had a wonderful time kermit Scooter: now that's more like it Kermit: alright, we'll see you next time on the muppet show Category:The disney toons get ungrounded series